Sleeping On The Job?
by YoungPhoenix00
Summary: Arthur's a very naughty boy sleeping on the job. Especially if there's a Frenchman to tease him about it
1. Hello

Hi~! I wasn't planning on uploading this today because I thought it wouldn't be ready. But I started writing and I couldn't stop XD  
I'm actaully kinda sad that this is just a oneshot. But who knows? One day I might come back to this and add some chapters, if it gets popular that is~  
Hope you all like this FrUk oneshot.  
**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Sleeping On The Job?**

Arthur was very tired. He had been on call throughout the night. Then again he should be used to that now, being a policeman and all. Most of the other policemen were away on a drug bust. So Arthur was told to stay behind to watch the station. Oh what fun….There were a few others there but not by the front desk where he was told to stay. Oh god was he tired. Talking very quietly to himself he said "Maybe I should take a quick forty winks, no one else is here to tell me otherwise"

And with that he was asleep.

He awoke about an hour later. Arthur grunted as he went to check his watch, head still resting on his arms on the desk. "You enjoyed your sleep, oui?"

The Brit snapped right out of his daydream and sat bolt upright. His eyes darted around the room to find where the voice came from. And lo and behold there was a man sitting on a bench across from the desk. On further inspection Arthur noticed that the man was handcuffed to it.

"What? H-how long have you been there?" He asked the long haired blond slightly blushing.

"Oooh… half an hour I would say. You know, you look beautiful when you sleep" He said smirking.

Arthur turned ten shades of red. "I-I-I! Wh-Wha. Fuck off!" He growled as he looked away from the mysterious man to the desk. The man on the bench smiled wildly.

"Vert"

"Excuse me?" The Englishman looked up curiously towards the Frenchman.

"Your eyes. They are vert" He said smugly. "I made a bet with myself on what colour they were. I won"

"O-Oh…I see" Arthur said with a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"That was quit a sleep you were in. Tired, officer?" His voice grown low and husky.

His face turning crimson Arthur replied "I-I'm fine you git!" He moved his head away to face a wall.

The other man let out a hearty laugh. "Hohonhohonhohonhohon, your way too easy to embarrass mon cher" He rested his head in his hand tilting it slightly.

"Stupid frog. What's your name anyway?"

"Francis Bonnefoy. And mon number is 0753-"

"I only asked your name twat" He said with a sigh.

"Oh well, can't blame a guy for trying. What's your name?" Francis said smiling softly.

"Arthur Kirkland. So, how did you get arrested?" Arthur relaxed a little and leaned forward putting his arms on the desk again.

"Well I was at a club and there was this really pretty girl there so I-"

"So you raped her?" He gloomily said.

"What? Non, non, non! It was nothing like that. I was just trying to get a kiss! Then she called the police and made such a big deal out of it" Francis replied pouting.

"Harassment is a crime Mr Bonnefoy"

"How can amour be a crime?" He cried out dramatically whipping his hair back.

"Pah! That's not love!" Arthur spat back at the Frenchman.

"Oh I think it is. If you don't know what amour truly is maybe I could show you sometime?...Or right _now _if you like?" Francis said seductively.

"Pervert! In your dreams you wine bastard"

"Hohonhohonhohon~ You like to play hard to get don't you~" He said smirking.

"I'm not _'playing'_ anything idiot" Arthur retorted.

"Oh I think you are~ You just don't know it yet" He teased back.

"Whatever, keep telling yourself that frog"

The Frenchman whispered to himself with his eyes closed "You are playing hard to get, you are playing hard to get, you are playing-"

"….what are you doing? Arthur hesitantly asked.

"Being a good boy and doing as I was told." He said playfully.

"Oh for god's sake…" The Brit mumbled to himself.

"What's the matter? Do you prefer the _bad _boys?" Francis's voice turning seductive once more.

Instead of saying something back to Francis he simply glared at him. Francis responded with a little jump.

"Careful mon cher, you could kill someone with that look" He said whilst protecting his face with his hand that wasn't handcuffed to the bench.

"I have and don't you temp me to do it again" He sarcastically said with a devilish smile. At this they both laughed together. Catching their breaths back Arthur said "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I am a chef"

"Hahaha, as expected from a Frenchman"

"Hohonho, a policeman, as expected from an Englishman"

"Touché"

They smiled at each other. There was a silence, but not an uncomfortable one. Arthur took another look at Francis. He actually wasn't that bad looking, he liked his hair. And his eyes, oh his eyesssss, so beautiful. He felt that he could just dive into them. However Arthur's radio went of making both of them jump.

"Ah! Oh, it's just my radio." He looked over to the Frenchman apologetically and turned away. Then started talking into it. Francis let out a sight, what a moment killer. And he just started thinking he was getting somewhere with the stubborn Brit. He watched how his hair moved as he turned away. Francis closed his eyes and just listened to the Englishman's beautiful voice, just like velvet he thought. Arthur turned back to face him.

"Uuuh…sorry but I've got to go…I've just been called out" He said sadly.

"Oh, right. Bye…then." He said looking one last time at his face.

"Yeah…bye" And Arthur left. Once he came back he found that the Frenchman had been moved. To a cell probably. He sighed sorrowfully and blackly thought to himself,

_'__Will I get to see you again?'_


	2. So We Meet Again

Hi everyone!  
Sorry this took a while and sorry but this has ended up as a three chapter thing.  
I wanted to just leave it as two chapters but if I did that this chapter would have been way too long. Hope everyone likes this~  
**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter two: So we meet again**

Arthur sighed, feeling tiredness drape over his eyes. He had once again been left alone to watch the station, just like twelve months ago. _'Why do I always get left here? It's not fair!' _He thought to himself. He gave himself a light pinch on his arm to try to prevent him falling asleep; he really wasn't built to do night shifts. But alas his attempt failed. He started to fall into a peaceful slumber. Deciding he couldn't be bothered to stop himself he closed his eyes.

He woke up only five minutes later with a deep blush and a raising heartbeat. He had _that _dream again; that dream about that Frenchman he met so many months earlier. _'Again? Why do I keep dreaming about that frog? It's not like I will see him again, I have to forget about him. Plain and simple.' _Arthur scolded himself while trying to forget to images from his dream. He checked his watch. It was already 2:45 am. "Are they ever coming back?" The young Brit whispered to himself with a scowl. He sat there slumped over his desk as he heard his radio.

"_Hey, Arthur. You there?_"

"Yes. What is it Alfred?"

"_Something crazy's happened and I want you here. There has been a break in at __Hackney Road"_

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

"_Ok dude. See ya"_

And with that he stood and stretched off and yawned. At least it was something to do right? He took his gun and handcuffs just in case and left.

He walked to a house surrounded by police cars. He saw the American officer that called him there in the first place. He tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm here now. Give me the details"

Alfred took out his note book. "Let's see… at approx. two am there was a break in at this house, the perpetrator hasn't seemed to have stolen anything. But he or she has broken three very expensive vases, a mirror and has left a threatening note"

"And this note says?"

The taller American cleared his throat "I swear the next time I _will _kill you"

"Yeesh, not a very nice person then?" Arthur said rhetorically. "Anyway, whose house was broken into?"

"Uummm…" Alfred scratched his head "…ah! It was… Francis… Bonnefoy. Yeah, that's it"

"Francis! Did you just say Francis?" This made Alfred jump in surprise, never had he heard the Brits voice so… so… so happy?

"Yeah dude… what's up? Do you know him?"

"Where is he?" He asked with light in his emerald eyes.

"He's… he's down the hall there." He said pointing inside the house "Follow me" Alfred was still very confused, he has known him for years and the last time he seemed this happy was about a year ago.

With every step Arthur felt his heart pounding. _'Why am I acting like this…? I… i'm just worried that he might be hurt right? Yeah, that's what's going on. A police officer must always put the public's safety first'_

As Alfred opened the door Arthur held his breath. And there he was, Francis Bonnefoy. Arthur stopped in his tracks and took in his appearance. He was just as he remembered him, long golden hair, crystal blue eyes and a perfect smile. Though, he would never say any of that out loud of course. Francis sat holding a polystyrene cup of, what looked like, coffee. The Frenchman then pulled his attention from the cup to the doorway where the two policemen just entered. He was about to look away from them just when he saw _the _eyebrows on the shorter of the two. He sprang from his seat, while still being able to carefully place the cup on a nearby table, and ran to Arthur putting him in a bone crushing hug.

"Mon cher! I'm so happy to see you again, did you miss me?" He belted out with a chuckle. Arthur on the other hand wasn't finding this as much fun as Francis was; the fact that it was difficult to breath didn't help either.

"Ah-! Frog! Get off m-me now!" He stopped a moment for air. "I-I'll press charges!"

"Ok, ok. Calm down now cher." He said as he let go of the Englishman. Pointing to Arthur's eyebrows he then said "Wow. Has _those things _grown?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Of course they haven't grown you git" He answered while trying to bat Francis's pointing finger away.

Alfred stood there at the center of the room with wide and confused eyes. Poor Alfred, he had no idea that they even knew each other. Another thing seemed strange; both of them acted like he even wasn't there! In an attempt draw their attention he coughed loudly into his hand.

"Ahem!" Still no reaction "Ahem!" This was getting him nowhere so instead he decided to slam his fist down on a table, knocking over Francis's drink.

"Mon dieu!" The startled Frenchman ran over to said table, grabbing tissues on the way. Whilst mopping up the lukewarm liquid he said gesturing to the cream carpet "If _any _of that did go on my carpet you _would _have paid for it tenfold, understand?" Arthur started to chuckle at the Frenchman's now serious tone.

"Oh relax dude. It didn't go on your carpet so no worries right? Anyway, what was I supposed to do? You both where ignoring me!" Alfred pouted. Then, remembering why he called Arthur there in the first place, he said "Forget about it, we need to talk about some stuff"

"And what _'stuff' _do we need to talk about?" Arthur asked taking a seat on the sofa across from his American friend, Francis remained standing.

"Well, Francis here says that this kinda thing has happened before and that he has got some threating letters. Is that right?" Alfred said glancing up to Francis.

"Oui"

"And this has been going on for how long?" The Brit asked.

"Huumm… maybe half a year. I can't quit remember now"

"Why didn't you tell the police sooner?" Alfred chipped in.

"I thought that this might just go away…"

"What! You imbecile! Things like this never 'just go away'" _'For god's sake! He could have been killed tonight, what a prat!' _Arthur hand curled into a fist as he stood to scold Francis. Butting in the Alfred said,

"Anyway since Francis seems to be under threat we need to put him under protection. He needs to be sent to a safe house in the country. And the chief has ordered that you stay with him at the safe house"

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"…what?"

* * *

Well, what do you guys think? I hope that it's not too bad...  
By the way Hackney Road is actually a place in London.  
I only decieded that it would be set in London when writing chapter two XD

**Translations: **

Mon cher = My dear  
Mon dieu = My god  
Oui = Yes


	3. The Safe House

Sorry for the wait everyone and yet again i'm going to extend this to another chapter...sorry *hangs head in shame*  
Hope this is as good as the other chapters.  
**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Safe House**

"…what?"

"You're gonna be his guard at the safe house" Alfred repeated light heartedly like it was no big deal. Well, it wouldn't have been for him anyway, however to Arthur it most certainly was.

"HELL. NO."

"Sorry dude, chief's orders" He said simply shrugging.

"Hohonhohonhohonhohon~"

"And, what are you laughing at frog?" The small Brit shouted pointing an accusing finger at Francis.

"Hohonhohon, I'm just thinking of what _fun _we could have mon cher" The Frenchman said grinning. Then he added "You would have your handcuffs when we get there, oui?" At that point Arthur's face was redder than a tomato. With absolute rage and embarrassment he ran up to Francis and grabbed a fistful of his shirt and glared into his very soul. The Frenchmen was at first a little startled but he quickly recovered. Francis wrapped an arm around Arthur's wait and cupped one of his red cheeks. "Hohonhohonhohon, I see you like to play rough. Fine by me~"

Blushing slightly Alfred stood and said "Right… well… um… I'll be going now… I'll leave you two to… whatever you two are… _'doing'_"

"Wait! Alfred! This isn't— that's not—it's not—Please don't leave me alone with this pervert!" But alas it was too late; Alfred had left the room closing the door behind him. "Oh goddamn it, get off me now frog! I swear to god I'll have you arrested again!"

"Huumm… I suppose your right…" Francis said while letting go of the irate Englishman.

"Oh thank god"

"… we should save it till we get to the safe house!"

"… help me…" Arthur muttered to himself still blushing furiously. Francis, as though nothing happened, changed the subject.

"Well, I suppose I should pack my things. I'll try to be as quick as I can" The taller blond left the room and Arthur sighed with relief. But deep down he did feel a twinge of excitement.

*-~**TIME SKIP**~-*

Francis went off into one of the bedrooms to unpack his things while Arthur sat in the front room reporting in. Arthur spoke into his radio "Francis and I have arrived to the location safely"

On the other end of the line replied an American voice "Ok dude, the chief said that you need to stay put until he says so"

"Oh, brilliant" Arthur sarcastically said rolling his eyes.

"Just be patient, I'm sure that you won't be there long. See ya! And good luck" Alfred chuckled to himself.

"Oh thanks. Bye" After ending the conversation Arthur stretched of with a yawn. Unfortunately he didn't notice the Frenchman right behind him and when he stretched his arms above his head two strong arms captured his waist.

"Hohonhohonhohon~ You can't escape mon amour" Francis planted a kiss on Arthurs neck. Remarkably this time Arthur manages to force the tall blond of him; resulting in Francis landing on his backside. Arthur glared down at him, arms across his chest.

"Frog, you do remember what I said to you in the car right?"

"Of course mon cher, it would be a _crime _to forget such a beautiful voice" The Brit grimaced at the joke but ignored it.

"Well…? What did I say?"

Francis cleared his throat and did a very bad British accent _"Come near me and I will kill you!_ It was something like that oui?"

"_Exactly _that Frog. Remember it, or else"

"But you couldn't have possibly been serious Arthur. You wouldn't be able to kill someone as beautiful as moi~" Francis said dramatically while running a hand through his hair like he expected sparkles to fall from it.

"Pah! Don't try me" Arthur said pointing to his gun held in his belt. The Frenchman gasped in mock fear.

"Oh no! You're not really going to do it are you? S'il vous plaît don't! I've still got so much amour to spread throughout the world!" Francis clapped his hands together in a pleading way which earned him another glare.

"I think the world would be perfectly fine without you molesting it"

The Frenchman wrapped his arms around himself and pretended to shiver "Ah, you're so cold mon cher!" Then he jumped to his feet and took hold of one of Arthur's hands. "Would you like me to keep you warm?" He said with a flirtatious wink. In response Arthur's face grow red and hot as he pulled his hand out of Francis's grasp.

"In your dreams" Arthur turned to go into the kitchen.

"Arthur? Where are you going?" Francis asked as he slowly followed him.

"The kitchen. I'm starving."

"So you can cook? How strange for an Englishman."

"Very funny frog. You wait and see! I'll make something delicious!" Francis couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

A few minutes later black smoke came pouring out from the kitchen and Francis ran to it, fire extinguisher in hand. Upon entry to the kitchen he saw something that could only be described as a monstrosity bubbling away in a pot. His instant reaction was to use the extinguisher, which he did.

"What the bloody heck are you doing?"

"Saving our lives mon petit fleur. If that was left who knows what could have grown from it"

"What are you implying?" Arthur clenched a fist in Francis's direction.

"Oh nothing, nothing. But I think it would be best if I cook for us"

Calming down the Brit asked "You can cook?"

"Of course! I am French and I am also a chef, remember?" Francis said smiling warmly.

"It's just… you've already had a stressful night… and I don't think it's fair that you cook…" Arthur admitted blushing slightly.

"Awwww how sweet, you're worried about moi~! It's not a problem!"

"Well… ok, if you're sure Francis" Arthur went into the dining room and waited patiently. The Frenchman returned with two plates filled with amazingly presented food; perfectly tender stake, well-seasoned mash and fresh vegetables.

"Here you are! Enjoy!" Francis said placing the meal in front of Arthur.

"Th—Thank you…"

"Il n'y a pas de quoi"

At first Arthur prodded the meat but then he sliced a bit of and chewed it. His eyes widened at the exquisite flavour dancing on his taste buds. This was the best food he has had for years and he knew it.

"Well? How does it taste?" Francis leaned over the table a little in anticipation. Arthur swallowed and there was a silent pause.

"Very… very good… thank you" The Englishman blushed yet again as Francis let out a sigh of relief.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence, but it was not an uncomfortable one. It felt… normal? Right? Neither of them knew for sure. When both plates were empty Francis stood to clear the table and said "Désolé… for my behaviour earlier. I have been told before that I sometimes come across as too strong "

"Oh, it's fine" Arthur said not looking at Francis. "I'm… I'm sorry too… for reacting like _that_…"

Francis smiled "It's quit alright mon cher" He left the room and went to wash the plates. Arthur stood up from his chair.

"Francis, please let me wash them up. You did cook after all"

"Merci. In that case I think I shall retire to bed. Bonne nuit Arthur"

"Yes, goodnight Francis" Arthur walked to the sink and thought _'Maybe this isn't gonna be so bad. He better not try anything tomorrow though…'_

* * *

Just wondering but would anyone like a sequel to this when i've uploaded the last chapter? Maybe you could find out about the person/people after France? Please tell me your honest opinion :)  
Reviews? :3

Translations:

Mon cher = My dear  
Mon amour = My love  
Moi = Me  
S'il vous plaît = Please  
Il n'y a pas de quoi = Your welcome  
Désolé = Sorry  
Merci = Thank you  
Bonne nuit = Goodnight

Please let me know if I have missed out any translations.


	4. The Last Night

This chapter is rated M! But please tell me if you think I should re-rate the whole story because I don't know what to do.  
**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Last Night**

About a month since Arthur and Francis moved into the safe house a suspect was jailed for breaking and entering Francis's house and for intimidation. That meant that the Frenchman would get to return home at last. Arthur had mixed feelings about that. He felt relieved that Francis appeared to be in the clear but, though he tries to deny it, he actually enjoys his presents. The chief said that Francis can even go back the next day.

'_Today's the last day huh…' _Arthur thought to himself with a sigh staring out the window. He closed his eyes for a moment a listened to the noises around him.

"What's wrong Arthur? You seem to a little down today…" Francis said placing a cup of tea in front of the Brit and taking a seat around the small table across from him. Arthur brought the cup up to his mouth and took a sip smiling in satisfaction; only a month and the frog has memorised how he likes his tea.

"Thanks frog but I'm fine, no need to worry" He looked out the window once again and noted how beautiful the sunset looked.

"Hohonhohonhohon, I know what it is! It's our last day here and you're afraid that you'll miss me~ How sweet of you mon cher" Francis said winking at him. In response Arthur blushed and tried to hide his face behind his cup.

"F-Fuck off…" The taller blond just simply smiled as that was the reaction that he loved, to see that blush creep over his cheeks. To change to subject the policeman asked "So, what's for dinner?"

"Bouillabaisse"

Arthur cringed "That sounds French…" Francis lightly shook his head.

"Oh come on Arthur, give it a chance…"

"…what is it?"

"It's a fish stew"

"… fine…"

"Très bien. I'll get cooking then" Francis left the room with a smirk; when he first met the stuffy Englishman he wouldn't go near, let alone eat, French food. He walked into the kitchen, tied up his golden locks and went to work, being very careful not to make any mistakes. Cooking this meal took at least twice as long then normal due to him making sure everything was perfect, and when I say everything I mean EVERYTHING. He even discarded any vegetables that weren't up to his standard. Quite some time later he went through a check list in his head.

'_D'accord__, let's see. Dinner, check. Wine, check. Candles, check. And finally… music, check. Bien! Everything is ready. I'll just go and change.'_ He returned wearing white trousers and a crimson dress shirt with the buttons undone just below his collarbone. He set the table, lit the candles, switched off the lights and started to play the music softly in the background. Just one more thing missing…

"Arthur, dinner is ready" Francis called down the hall. With only a couple seconds delay Arthur left his room. He turned the corner and stopped in shock; his eyes darted from the speakers, to the candles, to the very neatly set table and finally to Francis who was giving him a little wave with the smile of an angle.

"H-Hey… what's going… on…?" Another blush appeared over his face as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Nothing mon amour, I just think it being our last night here we should _enjoy _ourselves. Please, take a seat." He motioned to the seat across from him.

"O-ok, t-thank you…" He sat down and looked at the food in front of him. _'Wow, this looks amazing. He must have really tried…' _Arthur secretly thought to himself. He picked up the cutlery and began eating and he was right; the food was heavenly… despite being French.

"Well…? I-Is it good?" The perplexed expression worried him a little. The British man did mumble something but he couldn't make it out. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"I said it's really good! Oh, umm… sorry for the outburst…" Arthur said griping his hand tightly his heart rate accelerating.

"Hohonhohon, it's quite alright Arthur. I'm very glad you like it. Wine?" He said pointing to the bottle placed of the table.

"Sure…" The policeman said faintly holding his glass up. As Francis lent forward to pour the wine his dress shirt exposed his chest a little more and Arthur noticed. He couldn't stop himself from staring. Even when Francis had stopped pouring the wine he remained frozen holding his glass up. The Frenchman let out a light chuckle.

"Arthur? Your staring~ Like what you see mon cher?"

He suddenly snapped out of his trance and shook his head furiously "Shut up! I was not staring! Bloody git…" And there it was again, that blush that he has grown so very fond of. Arthur gulped down the wine in an attempt forget about what just happened. The meal continued very peacefully until Francis cleared away the plates and sat back down.

He cleared his throat. "Arthur, do you want to know why I did all this tonight?" At that point the Frenchman thanked himself for the candles; Arthur look so perfect in the candle light with the red reflecting on the beautiful greens eyes of his.

Arthur tried to answer him but nothing came out his mouth; he clenched his hands again as they began shaking slightly. The taller blond stood from his seat and knelt down in front of Arthur so he was eye level and took his hand stroking it gently. The Englishman was just about to object but Francis silenced him with a powerful kiss. Arthur's eyes widened in surprise, his head said to pull away but his heart pulled him more into the kiss. Once the Brit started kissing back Francis's hands held the back of his head while slowly running his fingers through his hair. Cautiously the Frenchman slid his tongue into the others mouth. They began fighting for dominance but of course Francis won. This continued until they both needed air; Arthur was the first to pull away panting for breath.

"Je t'aime" Francis seductively smiled and started kissing Arthur's neck. Then he licked and nipped now and then on the soft skin receiving a few moans. Arthur wrapped his arms tightly around Francis's back as he carried him bridal style to the bedroom; licking Arthur's collarbone as they went. He threw Arthur down onto the bed and pinned him down. "Je t'aime" he whispered as he leant forward for another kiss. He pulled back and looked at Arthur; he was such a beautiful sight with kiss swollen lips, his hair in even more of a mess and a growing tent in his trousers. The Frenchman slowly undid the Englishman's shirt planting kisses as he went then he took of his own shirt and carelessly threw it on the floor. Then he started at Arthur's trousers grinning at the bulge.

"W-What are you staring a-at?" Arthur said breathlessly.

"Oh nothing mon amour~" He said taking off his and Arthur's trousers and pants. Then without warning Francis took hold of Arthur's shaft and stroked it.

"A-ah!" Arthur gasped holding onto the taller blond as if it was for dear life. Francis continued stroking until he was near breaking point but then went to retrieve something; lube and condoms. _'Hohonhohonhohon, I thought I would never get to use these~!' _He thought to himself with a laugh.

Kissing Arthur again he asked, "Ready?" which he nodded to. Francis spread the lube over his fingers and then slid them into him one at a time.

"Ahhh~ F-Francis~ Francis~" The Brit moaned out.

"Oui~?"

"H-Hurry u-up… please~" Arthur tried to hid his blush but failed. Nodding Francis pulled his fingers out teasingly and replaced them with his hardened member, doing so with a groan. He thrust into Arthur making him chant the Frenchman's name over and over. This went on until Francis had found Arthur's sweet spot and made an effort to thrust even harder.

"Ah! Yes~ Francis~! Francis~!" Arthur yelled as he reached his climax. Shortly after Francis came as well.

"Arthur, je t'aime~!" He said kissing his forehead and changing positions so that the small Englishman was laid in his arms.

"L-Love you too" Arthur said before kissing Francis and falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

*massive sweatdrop appears over forehead* I-I can't belive I just typed that... Please don't hate me if it sucked, this is my first time actually writing that kinda thing so please be nice Anyways to let you all know there will be a sequel! And it will be called 'Dream Job' so keep an eye out ;) Thanks so very much to anyone who has read, reviewed and etc!

Translations:  
Mon cher = My dear  
Très bien = Very good (It think it is at least...)  
D'accord = Ok  
Bien = Good  
Mon amour = My love  
Qu'est-ce que c'est? = What was that?  
Je t'aime = I love you

Oh, and please feel free to correct any spelling and etc


	5. NOTICE

**NOTICE**

Hey everyone! I'm not sure how any of you have noticed but the sequel for this has now been published! ^^ So far there are two chapters and I'm currently working on the third.

So if anyone's interested go to my profile to check it out. It's called 'Dream Job' (see what I did there? XD) This notice will be removed at a later date.

Thank you all for the positive feedback for this story and thanks again for reading, sincerely YoungPhoenix00 ^^


End file.
